Fictober 2018
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Drabbles para el Fictober 2018. Una palabra por día. Habrá Dramione y algunas otras parejas para variar un poco. Y varios rating K, K , T, M.
1. Flores -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 1: Flores.

 **N/A:** Empecé un poco tarde, pero espero pronto ponerme al día. Tendremos Dramione, y otras parejas para que sea un poco más variado. Se aceptan pedidos, la idea es dejar a volar la imaginación y los dedos.

Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Flores**

.o.

Es un domingo soleado, el día perfecto para que la familia salga a pasear, no hace mucho calor, pero el sol calienta lo suficiente para no estar tan abrigado.

A paso tranquilo un hombre joven camina tras un coche con su pequeña balbuceando desde el interior, mientras a su lado, su hijo mayor le hace gracias para que ella se ría.

Los muggles alrededor no logran notar aquel coche que prácticamente no toca el suelo, como si flotara, ya que lo lleva con mucha facilidad. Por su puesto hay que ser sutil frente a quienes no conocen la existencia de la magia, y aunque no le agrada mucho venir a este lado de Londres, tiene motivos muy importantes para hacerlo.

Cuando están a punto de llegar a su destino, el pequeño Scorpius de cinco años se para a mirar con curiosidad.

—¿Scorpius, que sucede? —le pregunta deteniéndose a su lado.

—Me gustaría llevarle algo a mamá —responde para luego mirar a su hermana; —¿Quieres llevarle algo también Jane?

La pequeña da pequeños aplausos y risas de alegría, Scorpius lo interpreta como un "sí".

Draco Malfoy le sonríe a la joven que atiende y le entrega unos billetes. —Dele lo que quiera —le susurra a la joven, quien asiente y se acerca al chico para preguntarle que busca.

Mientras tanto Draco voltea a ver a su princesa Jane de apenas un año jugar con sus peluches, juguetes que según su esposa le entretendrían mucho, como cuando ella era niña.

—Bien Scorpius, ¿Qué le llevaras a mamá?

—Le llevaré estos peluches, y estas flores son oquídeas, sus favoritas.

—Orquídeas hijo, sin comerse las erres. Muchas gracias señorita, a mi esposa le encantarán —sonríe tomándolas para que Scorpius pueda llevar los peluches.

.o.

Retoman su camino entrando por un portal enorme y sobrio que da la bienvenida a los visitantes, llegan a una pequeña edificación y Draco mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, saca su varita y apunta a la puerta para abrirla. Scorpius entra primero y espera que su padre levante a Jane para acompañarlo. Automáticamente se ilumina el lugar y se siente un pequeño calor que los rodea. Es un poco más espacioso por dentro, pero eso los muggles no deben saber.

—Hola mamá —habla Scorpius en tono bajo; —te traje tus flores favoritas y Jane te trajo unos peluches —se acerca a una gran caja en medio de la estancia y las coloca encima con mucho cuidado.

—Hola Hermione, la pequeña Jane te quiere saludar —dice Draco acercándose y mirando a su hija la anima a repetir. —Vamos princesa, dile mamá.

—Ma-ma-ma —responde ella dando saltitos en los brazos de su padre.

—Te extrañamos mucho mami —susurra Scorpius y acercándose a Draco le da la mano.

—Todos los días amor, nos haces mucha falta, pero como ves nuestros pequeños siguen creciendo hermosos e inteligentes como tú.

Scorpius se abraza un poco a él y comienza a sollozar en silencio, no quiere que Jane lo oiga y llore también, así que trata de disimular lo que más puede. Draco pasando la mano por su espalda lo consuela. —Tranquilo Scorp, está bien llorar, mamá también nos extraña mucho y nos cuida desde el cielo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Scorpius asiente junto a él y secando su rostro mira a su padre. —Lo sé papá.

—Pa-pa-pa —repite Jane entre risas.

—Bueno cariño, ya tenemos que irnos, los abuelos nos esperan a comer. Scorp despídete de mamá —dicho esto lo deja un momento a solas mientras acomoda a la pequeña en su coche.

—Ma-ma-ma

—Si princesa, aquí está mamá, vendremos a verla la próxima semana, ¿te parece? —le sonríe y deja un beso en su castaña cabellera mientras unas lágrimas se escapan sin permiso.

Cuando Scorpius se les une, Draco entra para despedirse también; con un pequeño movimiento de varita puede ver a través de la hermosa caja en donde su amada parece dormida, en espera que su príncipe azul la despierte con un beso. Un cuento de hadas.

—Hermione, no sabes la falta que me haces, sobre todo a los niños. Este año ha sido una eternidad sin ti, y aunque Scorpius entiende un poco mejor el que ya no estés con nosotros, cuando ve a otras madres no puedo evitar que se ponga triste. No lo hace frente a Jane, no quiere que ella tenga la misma tristeza, así que junto a tu madre siempre le cuentan cosas sobre ti y le muestran fotografías, es un gran hermano mayor. Debes estar orgullosa de nosotros, hacemos un gran equipo.

—¡Papá Jane tiene hambre, está empezando a morder sus juguetes!, no Jane esto no se muerde.

—Bueno querida, el deber me llama. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, como siempre. Y no olvides que te amamos Hermione. De aquí a donde estás tú.

Da un último vistazo a las hermosas flores que cada domingo le trae su pequeño hijo y cerrando la puerta con su varita da un largo suspiro.

Queda mucho día aún, un día más sin su amada, sin su madre, uno más sin _ella_.


	2. Estaciones -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 2: Estaciones.

 **N/A:** Vamos con la segunda historia, es referente a una Estación del año. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Estaciones**

.0.

Egresando el año anterior de Leyes mágicas Hermione Granger se volvió la Asistente del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, el mismo le había ofrecido el puesto de inmediato, así que siendo la mejor en lo que hacía se dejaba llevar por lo que había aprendido y los desafíos que les llegaban cada día. Puesto que el mundo mágico aún estaba en camino de recuperarse tras última guerra mágica, intentando aprender de los errores del pasado.

Vivía en la casa de sus padres, no podía alejarse de lo único que le quedaba de ellos. Ni quería.

Se levantó temprano para poder avanzar en su trabajo. Era sábado pero el asunto realmente lo ameritaba,— _los informes no se harán solos_ —decía ella siempre. Acompañada de su gato y una taza de café recién preparado, se disponía a pasar el resto del día en casa. Igualmente el tiempo no estaba para salir mucho, la nieve llegaba hasta la acera y no podía simplemente sacarla con magia, se vería muy raro que no haya una persona limpiándola con una pala. Así que la dejó estar.

El invierno estaba en su máximo apogeo, días con tormentas de nieve o simplemente muy fríos para respirar, de todos modos era su estación del año favorita, porque se acercaba Navidad.

—Será un largo día Crookshanks, si tan solo me ayudaras con esto en vez de dormir.

Su gato siguió dormitando sobre su regazo sin prestarle mucha atención, aunque le gustaba más el trabajo en terreno, como asistente del ministro de magia, tenía que presentar informes por todo, casi hasta por respirar.

.o.

La mañana pasó volando y alrededor de las tres de la tarde sonó el timbre de la puerta, miró a su gato para levantarse, pero este no tenía los mismo planes. Volvió a sonar el timbre con más insistencia.

Hermione viéndose entre el gato y su ordenador tomó su varita para poder abrir la puerta más fácil. —Adelante, tengo a Crookshanks encima.

Rápidamente una capucha negra entró junto al viento frío. Hermione no soltó su varita y estaba preparada para atacar cuando el chico se volteó y sonrió; —Vamos Granger si quisiera atacarte no hubiera tocado la puerta.

—Draco, me has asustado, usualmente uno llama al dueño de casa. Seras idiota —dejó su ordenador en la mesa de centro y moviéndose lentamente para dejar al gato en el sillón se acercó a él.

—Espero que me hayas extrañado —le sonrió.

—No me das mucho tiempo realmente,gracias por traerlo, difícilmente saldré de aquí hoy —respondió quitándole el paquete de las manos para llevarlo a la cocina.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —se acercó a la chimenea para calentar sus manos, un leve olor a leña llenaba el ambiente. Sabía que podían calentarse con magia, pero el calor real siempre era mucho mejor.

—Tengo que terminar un informe para el lunes, nada complejo, pero largo —respondió ella desde la cocina; —¿té? —dijo asomándose por la puerta.

—Claro, gracias.

Hermione trajo dos tazas y una tetera levitando, las dejo junto al ordenador.

—Está muy flojo últimamente, algo me dice que se está poniendo viejo —dijo mirando al gato mientras le entregaba su taza a Draco.

—Hermione, cuando lo tenías en Hogwarts ya era viejo, no creo que dure cien años más —acercándose al sillón lo acarició para luego dejarle una galleta a su lado —buen chico.

Hermione observó un momento junto a la chimenea a Draco Malfoy, ex compañero de escuela, enemigo durante la guerra, conocido durante sus estudios, ahora su ¿amigo?. Se habían reencontrado en la universidad, cuando él tomaba Finanzas mágicas, coincidiendo en algunas materias legales. Era curioso cómo habían llegado a un punto tan cercano.

—Granger, es sábado, no pensarás que te dejaré estar todo el día con ese informe.

—Pues lo tengo que hacer Draco, a menos que tengas mañana libre para ayudarme a terminar, y hoy hagamos otra cosa —le dijo en tono burlón.

—Claro, mañana terminamos ese aburrido informe. Ahora tendrías que aceptar almorzar conmigo, estoy muerto de hambre.

Hermione rió con ganas. —Siempre tienes hambre Draco, serás tramposo. Está bien, veré que hay para cocinar.

.

Draco tomó su teléfono móvil y esperó la contestación. —¿Alfred?. Sí, envíame lo que te pedí por favor. Sí a esa dirección. Muchas gracias y saludame a Rosie.

Se volteó a Hermione y tomando su taza se dirigió a la cocina.—La comida viene en camino, ¿Dónde tenías los platos?

.

Hermione suspiró, podría acostumbrarse a esto, tenerlo cerca a diario, solo para ella. Cosas curiosas sucedían en esta época del año, pronto sería navidad y debía pensar en un regalo para él, quizás se aventuraba a confesarse y pedirle que saliera con ella.

Quedaban días para descubrir cómo evoluciona esta relación. Días de invierno. La mejor _estación_ del año.


	3. Matrimonio -Bluna

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 3: Matrimonio.

 **N/A:** Siguiendo con las historias traigo una dedicada a Natalia, del Whatsapp de Chilenas Dramioneras, es un Blaise x Luna. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Matrimonio**

.0.

Soy Luna Lovegood, algunos me llamaban Lunática en la escuela, pero realmente muy pocos me conocían, y sabían cuán acertado era el apodo. Tengo mis cosas locas, como todos, la diferencia es que no tengo miedo de decirlas o mostrarlas. Conozco muchas historias, algunas por su puesto no las conoces, por eso hoy te contaré una historia: "cómo le propuse matrimonio a mi novio".

Este año se celebró la fiesta de aniversario de mi amiga Hermione y su marido Draco. Mi cómplice en esta aventura fue la festejada. La fiesta fue en la mansión Malfoy, donde últimamente se hacían los eventos más grandes. Ese domingo me fui un poco antes para ayudar a Hermione con algunos detalles de su vestido de fiesta y a la vez ella me ayudaría con mi plan.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, no había hecho esto antes —exclamé con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila Luna, hemos enfrentado cosas peores, lo más terrible es que te diga que no… pero por supuesto no será el caso —se apresuró a decirme igual de nerviosa que yo.

—Es ahora o nunca Luna, estaré justo frente a ti ¿tienes el anillo? —asentí mostrando mi mano y salimos al salón.

.-.

La recepción fue hermosa, Hermione y Draco se veían tan felices, igual que todos nuestros amigos, algunos ya casados y con pequeños niños revoloteando. Mi novio, en ese entonces, conversaba con algunos jóvenes que fueron llamados para hacer el brindis por la feliz pareja. Todos alzamos nuestras bebidas y tragos para dar muy buenos deseos y ayuntar las criaturas que nos quitan la felicidad. Algunos dijeron unas pequeñas palabras, y fue mi turno de intervenir.

—Querida Hermione y Draco, los conocí en circunstancias distintas y complicadas, pero el destino los trajo hasta aquí hoy; espero que sean muy felices cada día y que los torposoplos nos los molesten por mucho tiempo. Y como una de tus damas de honor, quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor también —hice una pausa para ver la sonrisa cómplice de mi amiga, y me acerqué a mi novio hincándome sobre mi rodilla derecha. —Blaise querido, me harías la mujer más feliz del universo si aceptas casarte conmigo.

El murmullo y las risas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero la cara de mi novio era un poema, si se han preguntado cómo un moreno se pone colorado en un segundo, pues debieron estar ese día, porque si, es posible.

—Lu-luna —creo que realmente lo sorprendí, porque se quedó sin palabras. Le mostré mi mano con una pequeña cajita.

—Blaise Zabini, ¿aceptas ser el Señor Lovegood? Vamos querido que mi rodilla no aguanta mucho y todos nos miran —entonces me levantó rápidamente y me sonrió.

—Luna, mi preciosa Luna, acepto ser lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras —y me abrazó. El abrazo más sincero y el beso más dulce que había tenido.

El aplauso de los presentes no se hizo esperar y se acercaban a felicitarnos todos nuestros amigos. Draco le aseguró que le iba ganando y en cuestiones de hombres, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Ahora tenemos muchas cosas que revisar, sólo han pasado unos meses y mi propuesta de matrimonio, pasará a formar parte de las historias más locas que podrán contar.


	4. En la cama -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 4: En la cama.

 **N/A:** Dramione y sensualidad para todos! **.** Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **En la cama**

.o.

Todos los domingos es lo mismo, intento hacer algo diferente, salir a trotar, viajar a conocer algún barrio de Londres, comprar un libro nuevo. Pero no, quedo atrapada entre las sábanas y mi novio.

—Algún día tenemos que salir de aquí, Draco Malfoy —le digo sin poder disimular mucho mi sonrisa.

—Mañana será otro día, puedes ser la perfecta jefa de Potter y mandarlos a todos —me besa tras la oreja, sabe que me convence en dos segundos,— hoy eres solo mía.

—Eres… un… tramposo —suspiro entre sus caricias. Rayos me está doblegando con ese punto débil.

—Se más trucos preciosa, todo con tal que te quedes aquí conmigo. Apuesto que te mueres de ganas por saberlos, Hermione —su sonrisa me hipnotiza mientras sus labios se acercan a los míos lentamente.

—Me… rindo —logro pronunciar entre sus besos.

Creo que tendré que cambiar el día de aventuras para el sábado porque el domingo está tomado de antemano, aunque tampoco me molesta quedarme un rato más en la cama.


	5. De niños -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 5: De niños.

 **N/A:** Sigo poniéndome al día, un poco de la nueva generación. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **De niños**

.-.

Scorpius es un chico muy inquieto, inteligente y cariñoso. Le encanta jugar con sus "primos", que en realidad son hijos de los amigos de Hermione y mis amigos. Pero lo que más me gusta de mi hijo es su imaginación. Esa que brota en los momentos indicados, como cuando celebramos su cumpleaños número tres en la mansión de mis padres, y por su puesto mientras los adultos conversábamos se escapó a alguna habitación con James y Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Lyra Zabini y Thomas Nott. Una pequeña pandilla de nuestros primeros retoños entre los tres y cuatro años.

—Draco —me llamó mi esposa desde la entrada al salón.

—¿Si cariño?

—Tienes que ver lo que inventó tu hijo en la alcoba de tu madre —dijo en tono divertido, —de hecho, tienen que venir todos. La pandilla hizo de las suyas otra vez.

.-.

La seguimos hasta la habitación de mi madre, la cara de terror de Potter era graciosa, pues cada vez se superaban más en sus maldades.

Asomados por la puerta los oíamos gritar y saltar para todos lados.

—¡Morirás pirata desgraciado! ¿Cómo osas venir a mi barco? ¡Yo protegeré a los niños perdidos, Soy Peter Pan! —gritaba Scorpius sobre la cama de mi madre con una escoba que se suponía era su espada.

—¿Osas? —pregunté a mi esposa con rostro sorprendido, los demás trataban de no reírse del espectáculo de sus hijos, envueltos en sábanas y sombreros.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió; —Hace poco le leí Peter Pan, un cuento muggle muy popular Vamos les daremos nos minutos más, hablaré con Missy para que no los regañe tanto por el desorden —sacando su móvil comenzó a capturar imágenes de ellos; —¿qué?, adoraré mostrarles esto cuando crezcan y poder chantajearlos.

El resto de nosotros volvimos al salón, al menos solo era ropa desordenada y no alguien herido o barro por toda la casa, si eran malos momentos. Finalmente eran cosas de niños.


	6. Pérdida -SiriusxRemus

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 6: Pérdida.

 **N/A:** Sigo poniéndome al día, hoy traigo un POV de Remus Lupin. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Pérdida**

.-.

Cuando se supo toda la tragedia de la familia Potter, él no pudo soportarlo. Eran sus amigos quienes habían sido atacados por Voldemort, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Lamentablemente confiaron en la persona equivocada.

—Dumbledore, usted sabe que él no lo hizo; Sirius sería incapaz de traicionar a Lily y James —le decía angustiado.

—Lo sé Remus, pero estaba ahí y murió gente, ahora no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo, sólo podemos hacer algo por el pequeño.

—No puede… no puede ir a Azkaban lo perderé para siempre —lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Debes esconderte un tiempo Remus, pueden buscarte por ser su amigo, te ayudaré.

.

Pero de qué servía huir, había perdido a sus amigos, había perdido al amor de su vida.

Remus no quería seguir, lo había perdido todo.


	7. Juegos -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 7: Juegos.

 **N/A:** Algo del mundo muggle para nuestros amigos, un poco de juego no hace mal a nadie. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Juegos**

.

Hermione no era muy buena en juegos deportivos, pero era muy buena en juegos mentales. Requerían mucha concentración y disciplina. Y no tenía que cansarse en el proceso.

Hace un tiempo luego de salir de Hogwarts y cada uno tomar rumbos de trabajo y estudios dejaron de verse tan seguido. Así que para no perder la amistad se juntaban los viernes a conversar y probar diferentes juegos de mesa muggles y mágicos.

.

—¡Gané! —gritó con alegría.

—No es justo, eres literalmente una biblioteca andante, es obvio que ganarías en Scrabble —respondió Ron.

—Realmente eres buena Herms, hay palabras que ni yo conocía —respondió Harry acomodándose junto a Ginny en el sillón.

—Espera que llegue Malfoy veremos quién es más nerd —sonreía Ginny haciendo salud en su honor.

—No creo que debas ganar contra Malfoy, tu plan de conquista se irá al traste —le dijo Ron entre risas.

—Malfoy y no so somos nada, ya les dije —suspiró reuniendo las piezas.

.

Unos pasos sonaron desde el pasillo hacia el living del 12 de Grimmauld Place. Draco Malfoy apareció en el lugar de siempre para tratar de vencer a todos.

—Llegó la diversión —exclamó mostrando una botella de whisky de fuego.

—¡Yahoo! —agregó Ginny en tono de burla, —les propongo otro juego, ¡Verdad o tomas un vaso de whisky!

—Ginny —susurró una seria Hermione.

—No seas aguafiestas, apuesto que Malfoy se muere por saber tus secretos…

—Claro Hermione. Yo inicio, ¿verdad o reto Potter? —le dirigió el rubio.

Había muchos juegos que jugar en las noches de viernes. Los demás no sabían que en este Hermione no era tan buena ganadora. Un juego muy peligroso.


	8. En la cocina -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 8: En la cocina.

 **N/A: Rating M** \- Dramione. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **En la cocina**

-0-

Hermione se levantó temprano ese día para preparar un rico desayuno de aniversario. Era su primer año de matrimonio y como se diría, aún estaban en su luna de miel. Su marido era madrugador así que tuvo levantarse un poco antes para sorprenderlo.

Había comprado fresas para acompañar unos ricos panqueques, preparó café y tostadas, todo listo para subir las bandejas levitando hacia la habitación, cuando se percató que faltaba un último detalle.

—Ahora la crema... ¿dónde la puse? Estoy segura que estaba aquí —abrió la nevera para buscarla y al cerrar se encontró con una figura alta y semidesnuda.

—¿Buscabas esto, querida? —le dijo su marido mostrando la botella de crema chantilly.

—¡Draco! eres un tramposo aún no debes levantarte, ¡vete a la cama! —dijo intentando echarlo de la cocina sin mucho éxito.

—Buenos días a ti también linda. Ahora ¿dónde ibas a poner esto? —dijo mirando lascivamente su cuerpo aún en pijama.

.

Hermione se sintió derretir con su mirada y recordó que aún seguía en su babydoll dejando a la vista sus contorneados senos y curvas.

—Oh creo que cayó aquí —susurró inocentemente el rubio dejando un poco de crema en la línea de sus senos.

—Draco eso es para comer —suspiro al sentir la fría crema sobre su piel.

—Por supuesto cariño, enseguida me la como —se acercó lentamente para pasar su lengua por la crema recién colocada.

—Dra..amor, el desayuno se enfría.

—Querida, somos magos, luego lo calientas y ya —dicho eso la acorraló contra el mesón de la cocina y dejando rastros de crema por su cuello, hombros y la entrada de sus senos fue lamiendo poco a poco.

Hermione comenzó a acalorarse y a suspirar entrecortadamente, su pijama quedó en el olvido unos minutos después que comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su esposo un tanto pegajoso por el roce de sus cuerpos con crema.

Cuando la crema quedó relegada a segundo plano sobre el mesón, Draco la levantó sentándola sobre él y apegándose entre sus piernas.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, señora Malfoy —le susurró mientras besaba su oreja suavemente y se apegaba más a su centro.

—No más que yo a ti, señor Malfoy —le respondió atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Draco le acarició la cintura y apretándole con más fuerza entró en su centro sintiendo una húmeda recepción.

El desayuno podía esperar cuando tenía un postre con crema que servirse, el día de su aniversario había empezado muy bien en la cocina.


	9. Disfraces -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 9: Disfraces.

 **N/A:** Les traigo un POV de Hermione, durante la guerra. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Disfraces**

-0-

Soy Hermione Granger, y estoy huyendo. Pero no estoy sola, no del todo.

Cuando irrumpieron los mortífagos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, todo se volvió un desastre, no alcancé a escapar con mis amigos Harry y Ron, y no había podido reestablecer contacto con ellos, por un momento fue lo mejor, los mortífagos estuvieron un buen tiempo detrás mío.

Llevo un año corriendo de un lugar a otro, sin quedarme mucho tiempo en alguna parte, tratando de mantenerme en el lado muggle para evitar ser capturada, a veces tenía noticias por murmullos de la gente o algún diario que lograba robar.

Usar la varita no es una opción, están rastreando todo indicio de magia, Voldemort se hizo con el ministerio y de inmediato comenzó a _"limpiar el mundo"_ como lo llama él.

¿Qué si extraño a mis amigos?, por su puesto, cada día. Y espero que lo hagan también o los golpearé cuando los vea… sonrío siempre al recordarlos. Pero debo enfocarme y ayudar a Harry mientras logro reunirme con ellos.

Lo más extraño que me ocurrió fue el primer mes de huida. Traté de buscar a mis amigos, pero era demasiado peligroso, así que pensé en hacer poción multijugos para poder camuflarme más fácilmente, entonces me encontré con la persona menos esperada.

.-.

 _Inicio de Flashback..._

 _Entré en una tienda pequeña en el Callejón Knockturn, y comencé a buscar algunos ingredientes para hacer la poción._

 _—Si piensas hacer poción multijugos estarás perdida Granger —oí un susurro muy cerca de mi nuca; —No te voltees, llamarás la atención._

 _—¿Qué quieres? No tengo mucho dinero, sólo quiero irme pronto… ¿Has dicho Granger?, ¿quién eres? —lentamente voltee la cabeza divisando unos mechones platinados bajo una capucha negra._

 _—Tu peor pesadilla Granger —su voz sonó victoriosa, en cambio mi suspiro de derrota no le pasó desapercibido. Me voltee completamente para poder encararlo con la valentía que siempre me caracterizaba._

 _—Malfoy… yo._

 _—Shhh no te pongas en evidencia. Número uno, siempre debes andar segura, como si tuvieras muchas ganas de morir encima. Los asustadizos se notan a kilómetros. Segundo, me ha costado encontrarte, lo reconozco, tuve que pensar como tú para poder llegar a la conclusión que caerías por aquí en algún momento._

 _—¿Buscándome tú?, ¿Por qué? —murmuré con miedo, comenzaba a pensar lo peor e idear mi forma de escapar._

 _—Y tercero, me ha enviado Potty_

 _Su sonrisa triunfal me dejó en shock, aquello no podía ser posible, de ningún modo. Me negaba a tal farsa. —No te creo —susurré con seguridad._

 _—Mira Granger no hay tiempo para esto, acá siempre hay mortífagos merodeando, Yo y mi padrino, Snape, somos de la resistencia y estamos ayudando a reunirlos, o pasando información a los que están lejos. Mi tarea era encontrarte y darte una misión. No puedes aún reunirte con Potter porque es muy evidente y porque los mortífagos te tienen en la mira._

 _—Entonces con mayor razón debo hacer la poción, Malfoy, tú solo me retrasas —apreté los puños con impotencia._

 _—Tranquila leona, justamente no puedes hacerlo porque los mortífagos saben cómo revertir esa poción con un hechizo y estarías muerta. Harás esto, te teñirás el cabello, te maquillarás, cambiarás de ropa, irás a broncearte de vez en cuando, tu piel clara es demasiado evidente. Y ¿regla número uno? —me preguntó altanero_

 _—¿Andar por el mundo como el estúpido de Malfoy? —sonreí por mi osadía_

 _—Muy simpática, al menos no tuve que aturdirte para todo esto —suspiró pesadamente._

 _—Cierto, aún no me has dicho la palabra clave. Harry y yo la tenemos en caso de emergencias. Si no la tienes es porque todo lo que dices es mentira y ya debería empezar a correr._

 _—Muy lista Granger, como siempre. "Si algún lugar quieres encontrar, el mapa debes revisar. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Un montón de tonterías he de decir._

 _Mi emoción se reflejó de inmediato en mi rostro y lo abracé rápidamente, aunque su cuerpo rígido me dijo que algo estaba mal.— Yo... he... lo siento — me separé con calma, fue un acto reflejo._

 _Su cara de sorpresa duró unos segundos. Y luego extrajo de su capa un cuaderno._

 _—Está hechizado. Cuando hayas hecho lo que te dije, repetirás la frase de Potter y podremos escribirnos para darte instrucciones, ojo que no puedo responder siempre, a veces estoy de guardia o en redadas con mortífagos._

 _—¿Tú? — mi interrogante salió como un reclamo._

 _—Por su puesto Granger, mi culo y el de mi familia penden de un hilo, no ando matando muggles si te preocupa, pero no puedo descuidar mi disfraz. Ahora debes irte y preparar el tuyo. Ten, esto te servirá para los gastos. Lo envía Potter._

 _—Yo… no sé qué decir, ¿Gracias? —lo miré fijamente tratando de comprender por qué hacía todo esto, porqué él, mi mente andaba a mil en ese momento._

 _—Cuando todo esto acabe me darás las gracias como corresponde. Ahora corre chica lista, y recuérdame._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _.-._

He seguido mis instrucciones a través de este pequeño cuaderno, continúo mi aventura más cerca de terminar mi misión y reunirme con mis amigos. A veces entro a tiendas pequeñas, busco cosas extrañas que me hagan parecer diferente, tengo que continuar cambiando mi disfraz.

Lo bueno es que no estoy sola, no del todo.


	10. Celos -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 10: Celos.

 **N/A:** Triángulo amoroso DracoxHermionexRon. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Celos**

— _¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie!_ —

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Hermione Granger. Demasiado rápido e imprevisto, ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar su varita o pensar en un hechizo. No podía creer que él hubiera sido capaz.

Él había llegado a la casa de sus padres por la mañana queriendo "arreglar las cosas", una relación que estaba rota, basada principalmente en los celos. Hermione había aguantado mucho tiempo la actitud caprichosa de Ron, pero sus constantes escenas por su trabajo o amistades terminaron por cansarla. Ella no se dejaría pisotear nunca más

—Ron, entiende, no quiero empezar esto de nuevo, simplemente déjalo ir. Se acabó, debemos seguir con nuestras vidas —ella volteó para ir a la cocina.

—Estás equivocada Hermione, no te dejaré revolcarte con ese desgraciado mortífago. Tú tienes que estar conmigo —dijo acercándose a la cocina y viéndola distraída apuntó con su arma; —¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie!

Ella volteó para responder, pero se topó con un disparo. Cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y comenzó a balbucear pidiéndole ayuda. Él se fue inmediatamente tratando de controlar su ira, viendo lo que había hecho no podía seguir ahí.

Hermione vivía sola hace un tiempo, de vez en cuando su actual novio iba a quedarse con ella, el ex soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico Draco Malfoy.

Llegó varias horas más tarde para hacer la cena como habían quedado, pero la cocina no la encontró como de costumbre, tenía un cuerpo sobre un charco de sangre, su novia estaba muerta.

—¡Hermione, no, por favor! —exclamaba una y otra vez tratando de vanamente despertarla.

Tomó su varita y conjuró su patronus; —Dale este mensaje a Harry Potter: _Potter, Casa de Hermione, ahora, es una emergencia, deja de hacer lo que sea, ¡Ahora Potter!_ —el dragón desapareció una vez recibido el mensaje. Draco se quedó sentado junto al cuerpo de ella, no sabía qué más hacer, no podía moverla y verla ahí tirada como basura le dolía demasiado.

Luego de unos minutos, los más eternos para él, apareció por red flu Harry Potter, se veía agitado y con varita en mano entró al salón de la casa. —¡Malfoy!, ¿qué pasa? Recibí tu… —en la entrada de la cocina se quedó helado.

—Hermione está muerta, llegué un poco antes de mandarte el mensaje y ya estaba aquí. No sé cuánto, ¿quién pudo hacer esto? ¡Potter, está muerta! —con un grito desgarrador comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Harry salió de su shock y envió un patronus al departamento de Aurores, dando instrucciones que enviaran al forense, un asesinato estaba recién realizado y no tenían tiempo que perder.

Empezó a mover su varita en busca de indicios de magia pero no encontraba nada, no se había realizado magia hace horas, desde la mañana en la cocina, posiblemente para hacer el desayuno. Entonces ¿Qué? Quién? Porqué? ¿Cómo? Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. Pero primero debía hacerse cargo de Malfoy.

Empezaron a llegar los Aurores, colocando hechizos alrededor de la casa, la cocina y el cuerpo de Hermione para sacarla pronto de allí. Harry levantó lentamente a un shockeado Draco y lo dirigió al sillón.

—Malfoy, debes contarme todo lo que pasó cuando llegaste.

Recibiendo una mirada cansada del rubio este respondió; —Ayer quedamos en que haríamos la cena juntos, es lo que hacemos los sábados. Fui de compras para preparar la cena y llegué alrededor de las siete.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Por la puerta, tengo llaves. ¿Potter, no pensarás que yo?... ¡Yo la amo! —comenzó a agitarse nuevamente pero Harry en seguida lo calmó colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Hey, calma compañero, lo sé. Ella me lo dijo, estaba muy feliz contigo. Ayúdame a descubrir quien le hizo esto a nuestra Hermione.

—Entre por la puerta y puse las cosas en la mesa, fui a la cocina a buscarla porque no me respondía y la encontré tirada, fría, y entonces te mande el patronus. Luego llegaste, el resto lo sabes.

—Está bien. Claramente esto no fue hecho con magia, y no hubo forcejeo para entrar, aparentemente no robaron nada. Seguiré con el equipo acá, vete a casa y cámbiate, te necesito como testigo mañana temprano en el Ministerio. Llamé a Theo, vendrá por ti.

—Gracias Potter. Por favor encuentra al desgraciado que hizo esto, y hazlo tú porque si lo hago yo, jamás volverán a ver al infeliz.

.-.

Luego de ese terrible día para los chicos de Hermione, siguieron más pericias, entrevistas a los vecinos, pruebas, algunas consultas con especialistas muggles. Harry se dispuso de lleno al caso y aunque se veía imposible de resolver, pudieron descartar muchas posibilidades, asalto, robo, secuestro, sólo quedaba una: venganza.

¿Quién la odiaría tanto como para matarla a sangre fría con un arma muggle? Se preguntaba Harry una y otra vez.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, el nombre menos esperado surgió en su cabeza: Ron Weasley. _—"Iré en la mañana a hablar con ella, tiene que recapacitar Harry, no puede dejarme por ese mortífago, la haré entrar en razón, ya veras"_ — Habían sido las palabras de su amigo el día anterior al asesinato. Y desde entonces no había sabido de él. Alguien conocido no fuerza las puertas para entrar, ni se roba cosas, tenía un motivo.

Al principio fue muy escurridizo pero Harry dio con el paradero de su ex amigo Ron y se lo llevó. Su proceso fue rápido, tenía todo en su contra y el día del juicio para su condena el magistrado preguntó: —Sr. Weasley, ¿está arrepentido de lo que le hizo a la señorita Granger?

—No señoría, lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, ella es sólo mía.

El murmullo de los allí presentes no se hizo esperar. Claramente del héroe que había sido alguna vez no quedaba nada.

Su sentencia fue morir en Azkaban y no tener posibilidad alguna de salir de allí. Por que si la tuviera, Draco Malfoy estaría afuera esperando para matarlo con sus propias manos. Lo que sentía Weasley por su novia no era amor, eran unos celos enfermizos, que le quitaron la vida a la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por favor no me odien, no tengo nada en contra de Ron, simplemente necesitaba un villano cercano a ella.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Orgullo -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 11: Orgullo.

 **N/A:** Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Orgullo**

Un domingo de verano, no cualquier domingo. Sino especial donde amigos y familiares se reunían para recordar a un gran amigo, hijo, hermano, héroe de guerra.

Hermione Granger esperaba junto a sus amigos que terminaran de despedirse los asistentes a la misa en recordado Ronald Weasley. Un joven auror que desempeñaba bien su labor junto a su novia y mejor amigo Harry Potter. Fue devastador para todos, pero sobre todo para ella, pues llevaban viviendo juntos desde que acabó la guerra y habían iniciado su preparación de Aurores.

Tres años habían pasado ya, en una redada a mortífagos fugitivos, se interpuso en una maldición dirigida a Hermione, murió al instante dando su vida por ella. El destino quiso otra cosa, le dio una oportunidad, se decía a veces, siguió viviendo por ella y por Ron, encontró refugio en nuevos amigos.

—Te ves bien Hermione —la abrazó Ginny uniéndose a ellos.

—Gracias Ginny, tú también ¿tu madre?

—Sigue hablando con unos familiares, ya sabes, nunca se quiere ir de aquí. Pero los cementerios no son mi lugar favorito en el mundo, nos iremos pronto. Harry estaba dándole unas palabras a Ron —acercándose a Draco le estrechó la mano.

—Weasley —saludó él respondiendo el saludo.

—Malfoy, espero seas bueno con ella, sino le harás compañía a mi hermano. Nos vemos luego chicos.

.-.

Los Weasley nunca dejaron de quererla y recibirla, a pesar que ya no era novia de su hijo y después de un tiempo se le empezó a ver junto a Draco Malfoy. Supieron aceptarlo en la familia, pues todos seguían adelante con sus vidas de la mejor manera posible.

—Draco iré a llevarle flores, ¿me acompañas? —dijo la chica extendiendo su mano.

—Claro —respondió tomándola para seguirla.

Se había despejado ya el lugar y Hermione los dirigió frente a la lápida recordatoria de su querido Ron. Con su varita conjuró un pequeño arreglo de flores blancas.

—Ron, no sabes como te extraño, ha pasado tanto tiempo y tan poco a la vez. Nunca te perdonaré que te atravesaras frente a la maldición asesina. Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti, todos lo estamos, se que lo habrías hecho por cualquiera de nuestros compañeros. Y aunque me ha costado he seguido adelante, estoy estudiando leyes mágicas, creo que lo de correr tras los malos ya no es para mi. Y traje a alguien conmigo hoy, lo conocí en mi nuevo empleo, me cuidará tanto como tu, estoy segura.

—Hermione, creo que Potter te busca —le interrumpió Draco suavemente.

—Claro, voy enseguida. Adiós Ron, siempre estarás en mi corazón, porque no dejaré de quererte y recordarte.

Draco la vio levantarse e ir donde la llamaba Potter y la familia Weasley. Se volteó a ver tumba del pelirrojo y suspiró. — Oye Weasley, nunca me caíste muy bien. Pero diste tu vida por ella y eso te lo agradeceré por siempre. Así que, gracias comadreja.

—¡Draco! —se acercó la castaña a buscarlo, — Los Weasley nos invitan a almorzar en la madriguera. Hey ustedes no hablen de mí a mis espaldas —dijo en tono divertido.

—Por su puesto que no querida, solo le dejaba algunos recuerdos al pelirrojo, —y abrazándola de la cintura le respondió—vamos a ver qué preparo hoy la señora Weasley.

—Genial, ¿podemos volver el mes que viene? —le preguntó mientras caminaban.

—Hey, no te aproveches Granger —le sonrió besándole la mejilla.

A pesar que debía ser un día de tristeza para muchos, para ellos era un día de reunión y celebración por los que continuaban cada día.

Molly preparó comida para un ejército y todos se divirtieron esa tarde. Observaba a sus hijos, nueras, yernos y nuevos amigos, extrañaba a su pequeño Ron, pero siempre lo recordaba con alegría y orgullo, él era un buen muchacho. Y siempre sería recordado como tal.


	12. Twister -Dramione

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 12: Twister.

 **N/A:** Un juego que desencadena en algo más. Dramione. Último año en Hogwarts. **Rating M.** Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Twister**

.-.

Había sido tarde de chicas en la sala común de Premios Anuales, Hermione a veces llevaba a sus amigas para tener un poco más de intimidad y estar lejos de los chicos. Ese viernes en particular decidieron probar un juego que le había llegado a Hermione de parte de sus padres y habían disfrutado con ello.

Draco Malfoy, el otro premio anual, acostumbraba salir cuando había _visitas_ en la torre y se las encontró en el pasillo cuando se iban a sus habitaciones. En general se llevaban bastante bien, y a veces le resultaba fascinante observarla mientras leía o hacía sus trabajos en la sala común.

Al entrar, frente a la chimenea vio un objeto extraño tendido en el suelo y un reloj muy parecido, similar a una alfombra. Trato de hallarle lógica pero como venía recién entrando no tenía idea del uso de la alfombra.

Finalmente se rindió y saludando a Hermione trato de sonar lo más natural posible. —¿Y se divirtieron hoy?

—¡Si, la tarde de chicas es genial!

—¿Y esa cosa de ahí, era para hacer picnic?

Hermione lo miró con perspicacia, —¡Oh Draco Malfoy! ¿no sabe para qué es?! —comenzó a reír ante el descubrimiento.

—Vamos Granger, sabes que lo muggle no es mi fuerte, anda enséñame que es.

—Vale, lo haré —Hermione respondió con risas aún, y sacándose los zapatos se dirigió a la alfombra. —Esto, se llama twister y es un juego de equilibrio. Anda ven, sácate los zapatos.

Draco la imitó y se paró frente a ella, —¿Y el truco es?

—Que este reloj se gira y te dice que parte de tu cuerpo pones en cada círculo de color —y tomando el reloj lo giró, — mano derecha, azul. Los pies deben estar en lo blanco, no toques nada, o pierdes —colocó su mano en el círculo azul más cercano y Draco hizo lo mismo.

—Pie izquierdo, amarillo —volvió a avisar Hermione. Siguieron jugando entre risas y quejas de Draco sobre algunas maniobras imposibles, hasta que los cambios hicieron que se tocaran más de lo debido.

Por otro lado, a Hermione le hacía gracia verlo jugar con algo muggle. Pero el avance del juego los había hecho moverse más cerca y recién notaba que lo tenía casi encima de ella. —Creo que dice mano izquierda, rojo —intentó leer a la distancia, pero cuando ambos intentaron moverse, no consiguieron seguir y cayeron sobre la alfombra.

—¡Perdiste! —gritó Malfoy entre risas.

—Tú perdiste.

—Vale, dejémoslo en empate, caímos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se iba a levantar, pero Draco se lo impedía con su cuerpo. Suspiró. Ahora sentía más calor que al comienzo y se sentía un tanto incómoda con la cercanía del chico, cómo parecía que él no pensaba moverse, decidió hacerlo. —Eh, yo, debería levantarme ya.

Draco la miró y sonrió. —Yo estoy cómodo aquí, ¿Tu no, Granger?

—Bueno no es que me queje, pero me está dando frío —una mentira piadosa para salir del paso, se dijo.

Draco apuntó a la chimenea, le prendió fuego y sin moverse respondió. —Listo, se te quitará pronto —inclinándose suavemente se afirmó en su hombro e inspiró su aroma, su pelo esponjado le hacía suaves caricias y realmente le daban ganas de quedarse allí.

Hermione cerró los ojos, estaba en una situación inesperadamente rara, pero no atinaba a moverse, algo dentro de ella quería ver dónde llegaba todo esto. —Malfoy...

—Draco, llámame Draco, hace tiempo que dejamos de ser desconocidos. Somos más bien...

—Amigos —completó ella su frase.

Draco sonrió en su posición y depositó un cálido beso en su cuello. Entre la chimenea y el cuerpo tibio su rostro comenzaba a colorear. Se movió para acomodarse un poco y Draco la abrazó por la cintura, cada dada tanto él aprovechaba de tocar un poco más, su curiosidad por Hermione no tenía límites, quería saber todo de ella, y ojalá más.

Otro beso se sintió a la altura de su oreja y ella río.

— _"¡Bingo!"_ —se dijo Draco mentalmente.

—"¡Rayos!" —fue el pensamiento de Hermione. Porque seguidamente Draco siguió besando su cuello, hombro y rostro, pasó por sus labios un par de veces sin detenerse y ella ya sentía que le faltaba el aire.

De pronto su conciencia le reclamó que si iban a jugar no se la podía dejar tan fácil y volteó el rostro justo para captar sus labios y atraparlos. Ninguno se movió esperando la reacción del otro. Entonces ella abrió sus labios y succionó los de él.

Luego de eso todo es se volvió un tanto borroso. Besos sugerentes, mordidas, lenguas, un poco de todo. Pero Draco aún no tenía suficiente de ella, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo sobre su camiseta y calzas. Ella subió las manos por su espalda.

La ropa era más bien una barrera y ella le quitó la camisa, él lo tomó como una invitación a hacer lo mismo, quedando ambos en ropa interior. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y no deseaban dar marcha atrás.

Draco acariciaba su centro sobre su ropa interior percibiendo la humedad en ella, e intentaba no mirar su propia erección un tanto por vergüenza y porque realmente solo pensaba en hundirse en su interior. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien, y entre los suspiros y gemidos de Hermione ya se sentía en la gloria. Por su puesto ella no notó cuando sus sostenes desaparecieron, siendo sus senos presos de la boca de Draco. —"tan suaves y redondos" —pensaba mientras los besaba y lamía.

Hermione sintió la erección del rubio entre roces y giros sobre la alfombra. Sonrió ante eso y comenzó a tocarlo sobre su bóxer, consiguió un gemido de sorpresa que llenó el ambiente y lo liberó de su prisión tirándolos hacia abajo para luego sacarse su propia ropa interior.

Ambos desnudos frente al fuego se observaron. —Eres tan hermosa —le susurró sobre los labios antes de atraparla nuevamente en un apasionado beso. Aprisionándola sobre la alfombra hundió sus dedos en su centro para prepararla un poco más, aunque el mismo ya clamaba por sentir la estrechez de su interior. La miró un momento, quería preguntarle si era virgen para tener cuidado, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin incomodarla.

Hermione notó su semblante de duda y le sonrió, —tranquilo, no soy virgen si es lo que te preocupa, pero por si acaso… —con su varita colocó el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Draco resuelto a terminar lo que habían comenzado se acomodó entre las piernas de Hermione y besando sus labios mientras le robaba suspiros a la chica comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella. Aunque no fuera la primera vez de ellos, si era algo nuevo que experimentar juntos y lo quería disfrutar, más aún no quería ser olvidado.

Hermione gimió al sentirlo moverse lentamente, casi como una provocación, y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraparlo para ella. Los movimientos siguieron suaves, entre besos y caricias. —Draco… —le oía suspirar en ocasiones, el sonido más placentero.

La humedad siguió aumentando y las embestidas también, tenía que ir a la par del camino de placer que se le habría cada vez más. Ambos estaban entregados. Jadeos y suspiros llenaban la habitación. La desesperación del placer se hacía presente. No podía ponerle un tiempo determinado porque en ese momento nada importaba, solo sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, _ellos_.

—¡Draco…! — exclamó Hermione arqueando su espalda, siendo atacada por un orgasmo de los que se disfrutan hasta el último segundo. Apretando sus paredes interiores, como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo llegó a su clímax.

Draco gimió en su cuello al sentir como era apretado aún más en el interior de la chica y se dejó llevar, la señal que estaba esperando, —Tan genial… Hermione —gimió al culminar dentro de ella.

Fue un poco difícil recuperar la respiración de inmediato, pero de a poco se acomodaron en silencio sobre la alfombra de twister.

—Esto fue… genial — le sonrió ella.

—Creo lo mismo Hermione, todo un placer —y levantándola la ubicó en el sillón para tenerla más cómodamente cerca. —Cuando quieras querida, yo siempre ando por aquí —le besó los labios una vez más.

Observó el fuego mantenerse en la chimenea, aún desnudo y con Hermione a su lado reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Pensaba en lo recién ocurrido, ¿Se arrepentía? No. No se arrepentía de jugar en la alfombra muggle, no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con Hermione Granger, es más, lo haría de nuevo con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus impresiones, que todo sirve para mejorar. ¡Y gracias por leer!


	13. Discusión -SiriusxRemus

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 13: Discusión.

 **N/A:** **Wolfstar=SiriusxRemus. Rating M**. Un cortito para la querida María del grupo Chilenas Dramioneras. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Discusión**

.-.

Remus Lupin era un estudiante muy inteligente y preocupado de su futuro.

Llegar a Hogwarts no había sido muy fácil, pero gracias a Dumbledore fue posible mantener su condición de hombre lobo oculta para poder estudiar magia sin problemas.

En su quinto año había sido nombrado prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor; lo que para Sirius, James y Peter a veces suponía un problema, puesto que constantemente estaba haciendo rondas y se preocupaba que no hicieran travesuras.

.-.

Una noche en la habitación de los chicos, se formó un revuelo por la última travesura de James y Sirius a Severus Snape, su constante blanco de acosos.

—James reconoce que se te pasó la mano con la broma a Snape. Tendré que quitarte puntos por esto. Y ni te digo el castigo que Dumbledore les va a tener a ambos —decía un ofuscado Remus paseándose por la habitación.

—Vamos, Lunático te has vuelto aburrido desde que eres prefecto, no es justo —decía su amigo recostado en su cama.

—Eres un exagerado James, hay que ser responsable a veces en la vida, sobre todo con las bromas que decides hacer.

Su discusión fue interrumpida por la entrada de Sirius Black, trayendo unos bocadillos en la mano.

—Anda Canuto, dile a Lunático que no me quite cincuenta puntos por la broma a Snape —le dijo su amigo desde la cama.

Sirius sonrió y se sentó sobre el baúl frente a su cama. — Hey Remus, ¿no le vas a quitar puntos a tu casa o sí? Eso es de locos.

Remus volteó fulminándolo con la mirada. — ¡Tú!, tienes la culpa de todo esto, le avivas las ideas a James, ¡Snape pudo haber muerto ahogado en el lago! —seguía dando vueltas por la habitación apuntando con el dedo a Sirius.

Sirius se puso serio y miró a James. Este se levantó y excusándose para ir al baño salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Remus agotado se sentó frente al escritorio y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos suspiró.

—Hey Remus, tranquilo yo creo que estás estresado por tanta sobrecarga de trabajo.

—Sirius realmente ustedes deberían madurar, par de idiotas —suspiró Remus.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a masajearle el hombro, se encontró con una tensión acumulada en su cuerpo. —Respira un poco, sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo, así que intenta relajarte, yo te puedo ayudar —y depositó un beso en su cuello.

—Canuto no… estoy para estas cosas.

—Shhh tu relájate —le susurró mordiendo su oreja y bajando la mano por su pecho.

Remus sabía que su compañero tenía razón, aunque no se lo reconocería, tenía muchas cosas que hacer a diario y ya no disfrutaba tanto tiempo con su grupo de amigos, ni con la persona más cercana a él. Tendría que ver cómo equilibrar las cosas para tener tiempo para todo. Tenía que relajarse, si no iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y sintió cuando fue volteada su silla. Las manos de Sirius lo recorrían sobre su uniforme.

—Ya vas a ver, te vas a relajar —y bajando la cremallera de su pantalón comenzó a tocar su miembro para excitarlo con su mano.

Remus abrió los ojos, su mirada lasciva se encendió al ver los ojos de Sirius llenos de deseo y acercándose a su rostro comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Sirius lo mordió para luego bajar a besar su entrepierna, dando caricias con su mano y besos.

Remus pudo encontrar la cumbre de su clímax entre los besos y las caricias de Sirius; quien sabía muy bien explotar sus dotes en el arte de las manos y la boca.

—Canuto tan… jodidamente genial —soltó en un gemido.

—Entonces Lunático, ¿no me quitarás puntos, cierto? —respondió lamiendo sus labios.

Remus rio y se levantó arreglándose su pantalón. —Por supuesto que les quitaré los puntos, pero por esa mamada… 10 puntos para Gryffindor —y guiñándole el ojo se recostó sobre su cama.

Sirius sonrió con malicia, tendría que ponerse manos a la obra para recuperar todos los puntos perdidos.


	14. Propuesta -Nevsy

**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 14: Propuesta.

 **N/A: NevillexPansy** para mi amiga Florencia en agradecimiento por pensar locuras e ideas para escribir. Espero les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Propuesta**

.o.

De vez en cuando Neville Longbottom salía después de clases con sus amigos a algún bar o pub. Los estudios para Sanador eran cada vez más rigurosos a la acercarse los exámenes finales de título.

Aunque él era más bien tímido y solitario, su amiga Hermione era quien más lo impulsaba a seguir conociendo chicas, no podía darse por vencido; sobre todo luego de la ruptura con Luna. Intentaron salir un par de veces de forma muy incómoda, así que decidieron seguir siendo amigos.

La noche del viernes se juntó con sus amigos fuera del bar muggle que visitaban algunas veces al mes, donde habían días temáticos o de música especiales. Luego de las dos de la mañana se transformaba en una pista de baile.

—¿Es mi idea o está más lleno que de costumbre? —le gritó Hermione mientras entraban al pub.

—Creo que sí, quizás hay algún especial hoy, por cierto, ¿vendrá tu romeo? —le respondió en broma.

—Probablemente sí, traerá a algunos amigos, así que pórtense bien —sentenció mirando firmeza a todos sus amigos, en tanto se ubicaban en una mesa arrinconada.

—Mientras no traiga una jaula de serpientes —añadió Ron mientras hacía el pedido de bebidas.

—Oh vamos, madura ya —exclamó Hermione entre risas.

.-.

Pidieron algunos tragos típicos muggles, ron, cerveza, vodka, la noche avanzó entre risas y rondas de alcohol.

—Harry, dile que ya es tiempo que se busque una novia —dijo Hermione apuntando a Neville.

—Herms dale su tiempo, ya vendrá alguien y le moverá el piso, ya verás. ¿Cierto Ginny?

Ella le sonrió y lanzó un beso en el aire, — Claro cariño, ven Luna vamos a pedirnos uno de esos terremotos que me muero por probar uno.

.-.

Cerca de la una y media de la madrugada llegó el novio de Hermione, Draco Malfoy, junto a sus amigos Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Astoria y Pansy. Esta última con cara de pocos amigos, pues era su primera vez en ese tipo de bares muggles. Draco ubicó al grupo de su novia en un rincón y se dirigieron allí.

—Estas hermosa hoy Hermione —le susurró Draco en el oído a su novia, quién río por el cumplido. — Que tal Potter, Weasley, chicas; mis amigos Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Pansy y Astoria. Les he contado maravillas de este lugar así que al fin se decidieron a venir.

—Demasiada gente –apuntó Daphne sentándose junto a sus amigos que trajeron más sillas.

—Esa es la idea querida, que haya tanta gente que tengamos que bailar apretados —respondió Ron descaradamente. La hizo reír. No se imaginaba al trío dorado en plan de juerga, pero aquí estaba en una mesa con leones.

Para Neville era una experiencia nueva compartir con tantos Slytherin, hace un tiempo ya dejaron Hogwarts pero aún el pasado volvía al recuerdo.

Todos se divertían contando anécdotas de sus años escolares, cuando dieron las dos de la mañana. El presentador anunció el especial del día, "Música Latina", el grupo de amigos se miró con curiosidad, y diversión.

—¡Genial, me encanta esa música! —le gritó Pansy a la persona más cercana que tenía, Neville.

—No la conozco mucho la verdad.

En el centro del local una pareja comenzó a bailar para que el resto los siguiera, comenzaron a salir en parejas bailando al son del merengue de Juan Luis Guerra. Hermione y Draco lo llevaban bastante bien, ya que en ocasiones Hermione le daba clases para no hacer el ridículo.

Ron invitó a Daphne quien encontrándolo muy gracioso accedió en bailar un rato.

Harry y Ginny salieron después, seguidos de Theo y Luna. Blaise invitó a Astoria quien estaba maravillada con las coreografías.

En la mesa Neville se tomaba otra cerveza porque el calor al interior del local era sofocante en ocasiones. Pansy miraba a sus amigos bailar y tarareaba algunas canciones que conocía. Ella tenía tiempo queriendo salir a lugares nuevos a conocer chicos, si bien no buscaba a su príncipe azul, intentarlo no le hacía mal. Miró a Neville, era el único sin bailar y ella se moría de ganas. Se tomó lo que quedaba de cerveza de un sorbo y decidió bailar con él.

—Hey Longbottom ¿quieres bailar? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Realmente el chico había cambiado, no era el niño asustado y perdido de su primer año en Hogwarts. Era un hombre, apuesto e inteligente . Al parecer el calor del lugar mezclado con el alcohol le mostraban algunas cosas nuevas.

—Yo, no sé bailar esto Parkinson, lo siento —dijo tomando otro sorbo.

Ella se levantó meneando su vestido ajustado y le tomó la mano, — No aceptaré un no, yo te enseño —y tomándolo de la mano consiguió sacarlo a bailar.

Las demás parejas los animaron a seguir los pasos de los profesores. Cambió la música y dio paso a las bachatas, ella le comenzó a indicar cómo mover los pies en pasos simples hasta que Neville entre risas comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, bastante pegados por tantas parejas en la pista de baile.

Comenzó un tema de Romeo Santos y Pansy chilló de gusto, le encantaba esa canción, el ambiente, la compañía, todo. Era la noche perfecta para una _propuesta indecente._

 _Si te invito a una copa_  
 _Y me acerco a tu boca_  
 _Si te robo un besito_  
 _A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?_

Se apegaba a Neville un poco más para disfrutar la canción y mirándolo a los ojos cantaba la canción de manera seductora. Neville tragó grueso, la situación lo ponía muy nervioso, pero ella, Pansy Parkinson le movía un poco el piso, como dijo Harry.

 _Si te falto el respeto_  
 _Y luego culpo al alcohol_  
 _Si levanto tu falda_  
 _¿Me darías el derecho_  
 _A medir tu sensatez?_

Neville sonrió al oírla cantar, parecía una canción hecha para ellos, para esa noche, bajo la mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. Pansy se acercó a su rostro y le sonrió, — No lo hacías tan mal después de todo Neville.

—Contigo como maestra, no fue tan difícil, Pansy —le sonrió y ella se acercó a sus labios lamiéndolos sensualmente.

 _Poner en juego tu cuerpo_  
 _Si te parece prudente_  
 _Esta propuesta indecente._

Neville la estrechó un poco más y sin dar pie a que se fuera se aventuró a su boca en un beso apasionado y cadencioso. Al ritmo de la música Pansy pasó los brazos por su cuello y se dejó llevar, sabían a alcohol y el calor fluía de sus cuerpos. No notaron cuando la canción terminó pues seguían en la labor de explorar sus bocas.

El cambio de ritmo los hizo volver a respirar. Iniciaba una danza brasileña que hacía reír a todos los presentes.

—¿Que tal una propuesta indecente, Neville? —le susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Me parece excelente idea, ¿mi casa o la tuya?

—Si estás sólo, la tuya —le tomó la mano.

—Hecho.

Caminaron de regreso a la mesa del grupo y recogiendo sus chaquetas encontraron a Hermione y Draco muy acaramelados besándose.

—Hey tórtolos, con Neville nos retiramos, me despides de los demás Drake —gritó Pansy despidiéndose.

—Claro, pásenlo bien —respondió este con una sonrisa.

Neville le guiñó a Hermione y esta levantó el pulgar en respuesta.

En el callejón a la vuelta del pub, se desaparecieron en dirección a la casa de Neville.

Le haría cumplir a Pansy cada palabra de la canción, propuesta indecente.


	15. 15 Deseo -Dramione

**Declaración:** Este Fanfic participa en el Fictober 2018. Día 15: Deseo. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Hola a todos/as los que aún siguen leyendo, esta idea la tenía hace unas semanas y había hecho algo muy largo, lo dejé aparte y me enfoqué en lo que realmente quería, espero seguir avanzando. Gracias a quienes aún leen. Ojalá les guste y me dejen algún saludito. ¡A leer!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Deseo**

-.-.-

Hermione se removía inquieta, a pesar de los cómodos sillones en los que estaba junto a sus amigas. Miraba de reojo a la entrada del pub, ya que en cualquier momento aparecerían algunos de los invitados para celebrar de una forma loca y diferente, el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Ginny.

—¡Hermione, te ves espectacular! —exclamó Luna sumándose al grupo.

—Tú también te ves genial Luna, —respondió levantándose para abrazarla —Theo que bueno que vinieras —añadió acercándose para saludarle.

Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla, —Se ve particularmente espectacular en ese vestido rojo, señorita Granger —le susurró sacándole una sonrisa.

—Hey Nott, no le coquetees a mi amiga, mira que este bombón viene por otra razón hoy —añadió Ginny pasando el brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—¡Ginny! —dijo avergonzada de las directas de su amiga. —Vengo solo por que se celebra el día en el que nació mi mejor amiga. Estos van a creer que estoy desesperada por un hombre.

Todos rieron ante la respuesta de Hermione y pidieron una ronda de tragos, mientras se sumaban algunos de sus amigos, Neville y Hanna, junto a Harry y Ron; los dos segundos observando al grupo de Slytherin que conversaban, el pelirrojo no se acostumbraba aún a estar con ellos, pero desde que Ginny era novia de Blaise Zabini, no le quedaba otra que aguantarse o simplemente no ir.

Hermione miraba a sus amigos divertirse, era un pub muy concurrido pero bastante grande para que todos pudieran desenvolverse, desde el área vip en la que estaban se veía la pista de baile y le cosquilleaban los pies por salir a bailar. Ella seguía sentada en su rincón vip, con su primer vaso a medio vaciar, y se sintió ridícula. No valía la pena seguir fuera de las pistas, como decía Ginny, porque lo suyo con Ron no había resultado. Haría algo para remediarlo, partiendo ese día.

Se tomó el resto de su vaso de whisky, se levantó y se sacó la chaqueta dejando al descubierto un bello vestido rojo con encajes que mostraba partes de su piel, sutil pero a la vez sensual.

Siguió a Ginny a la pista de baile comenzando a bailar con ella y Luna. Las tres amigas reían y disfrutaban de la música tecno que ofrecía el pub muggle, atrayendo la atención de sus amistades a la pista, quienes se unieron minutos después.

Hermione observaba a todos unidos a ellos y abrazó a Ginny, quién un tanto mareada se dejó querer por su mejor amiga. —Gracias por existir Ginny, sin ti, todo esto no sería posible.

—Tan linda Hermione, lamento que el oxigenado no haya llegado, era el día perfecto para que le hincaras el diente.

Hermione rió a carcajadas —No te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad para probar a ese bello oxigenado, ufff de pensar en él ya me dio calor, iré por un trago.

Hermione al voltear se topó con un cuerpo más alto que ella. Vestido formalmente, demasiado para el lugar en el que estaban. Inspiró hondo y le llegó el irreconocible perfume, uno que la hipnotizaba cada vez que se lo encontraba en algún lugar del Ministerio durante su jornada laboral. _Demonios_.

—Tus deseos son ordenes Granger —extendiéndole un vaso con un líquido anaranjado con un par de hielos.

—Ma…malfoy... —dijo sonrojándose ante su coqueta sonrisa.

Draco saludó a Ginny, quién le guiñó un ojo y se retiró a seguir bailando con sus invitados.

—Salud Granger, por el cumpleaños de la pelirroja —le dijo para tomar un trago de su propio vaso. Hermione apostaba que él había escuchado todo lo dicho anteriormente a su amiga, tomó su trago de un sorbo por la vergüenza, más que por el calor.

Aunque el ambiente perfecto no podía ser eterno, ya que en pocos minutos fueron interrumpidos por un molesto y ebrio Ron Weasley. —Hermione, si este tipo te está molestando, tú dime y lo despacho —sentenció tambaleándose un poco.

Hermione volteó y su reciente estado cambió a indignación en un segundo. —¿Quién demonios te crees Ronald Weasley? ¿Y qué te importa a ti, con quién estoy conversando?

—Yo…yo es que te vi llegar sola y como todos están en pareja, pensé que nosotros…

—Pensaste mal Weasley —intervino Draco. Se acercó a Hermione y la atrajo por la cintura —Ella no vino sola, simplemente me retrasé por un imprevisto laboral.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y sonrió: —Ya ves Weasley, puedes ir a buscarte otra que quiera soportar tus estupideces.—sentenció con la misma suave, pero firme voz que Draco.

Ron se irguió de golpe ante la respuesta de la castaña e hizo media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

Hermione volvió su mirada al brazo que aún rodeaba su cintura. —Ejem… Malfoy... ¿así que no vine sola?

Draco se acercó a su oído y susurró: —Por supuesto que no, siento haberte hecho esperar, _Hermione_.

Ella se estremeció al oír su nombre en el sexy suspiro del rubio. —¿Y cuándo me iba a enterar de esta _cita_?

—Detalles Hermione, detalles… —respondió quitándole importancia.

Draco la invitó a bailar con él, para olvidar la interrupción. Ginny pidió tragos para todos, y entre el calor que generan tantas personas, no hacía daño un trago extra.

Draco se acercó al oído de Hermione mientras bailaba para hacerse escuchar, —¿Así que oí que alguien quería probar a este bello oxigenado?

Hermione más desinhibida por el contexto de fiesta y relajo, le sonrió coqueta y respondió; —Algo así…

—Tus deseos son ordenes, Granger —le respondió acercándola por la cintura, le robó un apasionado y sexy beso en medio de la pista, ante el asombro de algunos de sus amigos y no tanto de sus amigas.

A ella le daba igual si le decía Hermione o Granger, siempre sonaba sexy en la boca del rubio, tampoco le molestaba seguir probando esos calientes labios, después de todo tenían toda la noche para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.


End file.
